fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LazyLilac/Onions Attack, Prolouge
Alright. This will be the main fanfiction I will be working on if KCP-Ronpa shuts down. Also, actually 2 people will be in each cage, not three. Joy is not a protag anymore Starting this off will be the update instead of adding on to KCP-Ronpa. I know that no one knows that this exists, but I'm writing this for my own entertainment and others. Outside of Papa's Pizzeria Radlynn: What did we even start arguing about anyways? Taylor: I dunno, Chuck is in this fight so I might as well pause my game and tag along. Alberto: Sarge Fan started this. Mitch: What are you talking about Sarge?! Half of us got captured by him! LePete: I believe it's Sarge Fan's opinion. Sarge Fan: WHY ARE WE EVEN SHOUTING!! Prudence: I think we should stop this. We're fighting for no good reason (I have no plot for how this argument started ok) Papa Louie: Opens door Roy, you have to deliver these pizzas. Roy: Uncle, there's a fight going on... Papa Louie: Well, how about all of you come in and have a seat. I'll give everyone pizzas and we can all sit and relax. Sarge Fan: Humph! Runs away. Joy: Behind Papa What's going on? I was going to switch to N- uh- what happened when I was gone? Radlynn: Well, Sarge Fan and Chuck got in an argument, and now Sarge Fan ran away somewhere. Joy: I'll try to help with this situation. LePete: Try your best. None of us know where he ran off to. Papa Louie: Please go back to your houses. Radlynn: You're not my dad... Prudence: But that's good, right Radlynn? Radlynn: Uhh... Everyone departs. ''' (10 minutes later) Papa Louie: Ninjoy, you sure came late. I was going to close. Ninjoy: I parkoured to here, and I might as well have a pizza. '''Orders. Papa Louie: That pizza is my niece's favorite. I'll make it. Ninjoy: Thanks. Down an Alleyway Sarge Fan: Sure, deal. I'll do it. Ninjoy: Aha! What are you doing down there! Sarge Fan: Ah! Sarge Fan turns around. Sarge Fan: Why are you there? Ninjoy: More like what are YOU doing down there! Sarge Fan: ... Sarge Fan pins Ninjoy on the ground, quite weakly. Ninjoy: Who do you think you are? Gets up quickly. '''You actually want a fight? I'll show you what I can do. Sarge Fan: I don't want to take care of you. I'll let the onions do that. Ninjoy: Don't talk to me like that. You're barely a teen. '''8 onions appear from a portal. Ninjoy: You know- I did this once. You were with me also. Uses her bare hands to slice the onions. Sarge Fan runs away, leaving Ninjoy in a mob of onions, and dropping a familiar golden coin near her. The Next Day at the Donuteria (Radlynn, Sarge Fan, LePete, and Prudence are in this scene) Radlynn: What were you even doing last night? Joy disappeared, according to Papa Louie. LePete: I'm glad you're back to normal. These donuts really help you cheer up. Prudence: Do you want to go to Sky Ninja? Sarge Fan: Nah. Prudence: Jellyroll 20 X 6? Sarge Fan: Nope. Prudence: They restocked on onion plushies at Pop Dart. How about playing there? Sarge Fan: Leave me alone. Radlynn: Wow, we're back to square one. Do we need to buy more donuts? Sarge Fan: No, just hold these for me, please. Radlynn: These look familiar. Prudence: ... Sarge Fan: Well, I gotta go! See ya, give them back to me once we meet again, alright? LePete: Bye! Calypso Island Utah: Don't you like the joy of being on break? Penny: It's awesome! Tourist season is now officially over, so we don't need to work as long. Alberto: It also means that I have more time to get home for soccer and other things. Utah: Well, let's go look for seashells, like kids! Rushes over to the beach. '''See, this one is interestin- AH! Penny: Ohmygod where did she go?! Alberto: Well, she just picked up a coin that looks like this and then- WHAAAT?! Penny: Alberto! Now what am I supposed to do! Should I join them, or stay here?! Penny: ... Sarge Fan: Hey, what's wrong. Penny: Tourist season is over, or would you like me to go to the Freezeria and make you a sundae? Sarge Fan: Sundaes are great, but I'm asking you what's wrong. Penny: N-nothing... Sarge Fan: Alright, bye. Penny: Hmm, there's another one of those coins. I'll get something for defense. Penny rushed to the Freezeria, and grabbed a bottle of Blueberry Drizzle. Penny: Here goes nothing! After a Conert (This is the second last one and I'll list all the people captured, and the people who Sarge Fan failed to capture.) Clover: That was a good concert! Scarlett: How about going to the Burgeria? Marty: Aww, that means that I have to work. Scarlett: I'm joking. How about the Cupcakeria? We're at Frostfield already. Rudy: I prefer donuts. Scarlett: Pleeeeaaaaaseeeee. Rudy: Alright... They went to the cupcakeria. Scarlett: What's this on the counter? '''touches it. Scarlett: Ahh! Rudy: Scarlett! He grabs on Scarlett's arm, and they both vanish in the blue portal. Marty: Can I have, uh... Clover: AHH!! SCARLETT AND RUDY DISAPPEARED! Marty: I think they'll come back. When Marty got back to the burgeria and collected the tips, yeah. Mochi Mart (I want ice cream mochi now) (I know Amy didn't win but it's kinda obvious, and why not a fanon customer?) Amy: Wow, it's great that you accepted me so quickly! Yui: Well, we accept a person in our group every year. Amy: How about the year before last year? Hope: Steven got a big annoyed that he was the only boy so he is taking a break from us. Elle: Now we can do whatever "girly" things we want! Amy: Well, now that we're done shopping, what should we do now? Elle: The Sushiria! Hope: Alright! The four girls crossed the bridge until Hope tripped. Elle: Hope! Hope: Hehe. I'm pretty clumsy at times. Elle: Here, I'll help you get up. Hope: Thanks a lot! Elle: You're wel- Amy: Where did they go?! Yui: This looks familiar. She stares at a gold coin in the small stream. Yui: Good thing I brought my arrow pack. Amy: You almost got kicked out of Mochi Mart with the bow and arrow! Yui: Do you have your paints? Amy: Well, yeah. Yui: Let's go ASAP. Amy: Hm? Roy is Driving Roy turned on the news in his delivery car. Shannon: Recently, over 24 went missing. It happened all around the Flipverse, unlike the last case similar to what currently happened. Let's hear Duke on this idea. Roy: (sighs) What have the customers gotten up to again... Roy saw a gold coin next to him. Roy: ... He drives to the Pizzeria. Roy: Papa Louie?! Roy: UNCLE! Roy: Not again... There was a note next to the cashier. Roy, Help! Not the Pizzeria this time. Get the pizza paddle and the gold coin! Save all the customers, and also me! Your Uncle P.S: Close the Pizzeria until you return. Roy: Uh... Roy: I was never the one to do this kind of thing. He rushed back to the kitchen to get the pizza paddle, and got back in the car. Roy: (sighs) Guess I'm the hero now... He pressed the warp key hard, and shut his eyes. People captured, and will be in the order that they're saved. Boy and girl ratio aren't equal: *Radlynn and Prudence *Elle and Hope *Akari and Cooper *Utah and Alberto *Greg and Nick *Scarlett and Rudy *Cherissa and Janana *Chuck and Taylor *Timm and Quinn (-v-) *Koilee and Carlo *Ninjoy and Papa Louie Failed Captures: *Roy (MC) *LePete *Amy and Yui *Boomer *Penny *Yippy *Marty *Steven *Olivia *Perri (Next Update: Moving to the next post) Category:Blog posts